


Rain

by Xennariel



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xennariel/pseuds/Xennariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riza comforts Roy after Hughes' funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt drabble request from an anon on Tumblr. I wasn't going to post it here because of how short it is, but I liked this one so here, have some royai angst.

56 - Emotional hug

It had been a very long and draining day for Roy. The sky might not have been weeping, but his heart certainly was.

The evening after Hughes’ funeral, once he found out as much information about his best friend’s murder as he could, found Roy sitting at the edge of the bed in his hotel room, hands between his knees, head hanging low, hollow eyes unfocused and staring at the floor.

He didn’t look up at the sound of the door unlocking and someone walking in. Riza was the only other person that had a key to his room he knew, so he wasn’t worried, not that he would have even noticed had it been anyone else. His mind was far away right then and there wasn’t much that could pull him from his thoughts.

Her voice happened to be one of the only things that could.

“Colonel,” Riza said quietly, approaching him.

The sound of her voice almost startled him and he looked up slowly to meet her sympathetic gaze. He stared at her for a moment, seeming to contemplate saying something.

“He’s… He’s gone…”

Roy’s voice cracked and tears formed in the corner of his eyes. He fought hard to hold them back, but Riza stepped forward and took him into her arms. His eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly returned the hug, almost too tightly, and buried his face into her shoulder. Unable to keep the tears at bay any longer, he shook as he wept, clinging to Riza as if she was the only thing keeping him afloat in the sea of emotions that raged through him.

Silent tears fell from her own eyes as she held him, running her fingers through his hair gently in an attempt to soothe and comfort him. No words were spoken as they both cried for the loss of the man who had been so dear to them.

Neither knew how long they sat like that, but soon Roy pulled away from Riza’s embrace. She reached up and wiped the last of the moisture from his face while he gazed back at her, appreciation and affection evident in his expression. He was so absolutely thankful that she was by his side and he wasn’t sure what he would do without her.

Only she could stop the rain.


End file.
